pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Godliest/Archive 22
1st ~ ĐONT TALK 13:37, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :ups. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 13:38, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::Is ups = thumbs up? ~ ĐONT TALK 13:41, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :::just ups. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 13:42, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::::So what does it give to be first on someone's page, nothing, is it a tradition of a sort? --'Tiger' grrr!! 13:43, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :::::You get cookies. ~ ĐONT TALK 13:44, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Cookies? --'Tiger' grrr!! 13:45, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Yes, cookies. Brandnew. 13:45, 11 June 2008 (EDT) I get a combo breaker. -- Come visit 13:46, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :hawt. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 13:47, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::hawt SECKS! -- Come visit 13:48, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :::I do like your language, just dont seem to understand it, combo breaker is indent reset right? --'Tiger' grrr!! 13:49, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Or used to disrupt wtf? chains and such. ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 13:50, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :::::And it's very hawt. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 13:56, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::It also has a high level of faggotry, which people are temped to like around here. Brandnew. 14:00, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Indeed, sadly or not, it is one of the things that keep this wiki running. --'Tiger' grrr!! 14:03, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Comb.. Jay Kay. [[User:Display|''' ≈Display']] 19px lolcat 14:04, 11 June 2008 (EDT) Comb over, I believe you meant to say. -- Come visit 14:06, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::::::Combo maker. Brandnew. 14:18, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::ups. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 14:19, 11 June 2008 (EDT) Very hawt HA randomway team [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 14:27, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :Was the guy with heroes a magebane or BA? Either of those with hero healers wins randomway. - 14:31, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::No idea I was focusing on laughing :p The ele was SH, that's all I know. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 14:32, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :::: There is a slight smell of pwnage here.... [[User:Azulaarance|'Azula']] [[User talk:Azulaarance|''talk]] 14:42, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::::: my bad :Z [[User:Close Impact|'Close Impact']] ''talk'' 15:05, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :::::: Light a match :D [[User:Azulaarance|'Azula']] ''talk'' 15:09, 11 June 2008 (EDT) MSN ^? ^^ also , i posted on Archive 20 i think xD [[User:Close Impact|'Close Impact']] ''talk'' 15:06, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :lol, fail. And why do you want my msn? ;o [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 15:12, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::wanna cam with me? -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 15:15, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :::only if ur hawt. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 15:17, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :::: Do this on my page it looks like i have friends :) [[User:Azulaarance|'Azula']] ''talk'' 15:18, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :::::U'll get friends, my talk page was very dead in the beginning and now... well I got 21 archives ;o [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 15:19, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::::: Then go be my friend [[User:Azulaarance|'Azula']] ''talk'' 15:20, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :::::: I want your msn because i can.. lol that doesn't make sense does it? :p I just want it because i'm cool , and buttsecks is NOT the way to fame, if you thought it was. [[User:Close Impact|'Close Impact']] ''talk'' 15:21, 11 June 2008 (EDT) i also need friends [[User:Close Impact|'Close Impact']] ''talk'' 15:24, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::ups. Don't want every gay dude here to start camming with me ;o I like it as it is; no one every says anything to me :D [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 15:26, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::: I want to add you annyway :D [[User:Close Impact|'Close Impact']] ''talk'' 15:29, 11 June 2008 (EDT) i really need friends... [[User:Close Impact|'Close Impact']] ''talk'' 15:30, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::me gna watch Hitman, add arakna@msn.com = P [[User:Close Impact|'Close Impact']] ''talk'' 15:32, 11 June 2008 (EDT) : Be my friend :) [[User:Azulaarance|'Azula']] ''talk'' 15:33, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :: okey.. add me :D [[User:Close Impact|'Close Impact']] ''talk'' 15:34, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::: On msn? [[User:Azulaarance|'Azula']] ''talk'' 15:36, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::::O.o [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 15:38, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :::: I aint gonna lie, I'm o.0 too [[User:Azulaarance|'Azula']] ''talk'' 15:39, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :::::notice the @msn.com .. :) [[User:Close Impact|'Close Impact']] ''talk'' 15:45, 11 June 2008 (EDT) comon boxwubber, i know u want it.. :) [[User:Close Impact|'Close Impact']] ''talk'' 15:47, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :I got yours already. Gimme ign first. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 15:48, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :: Close Impact, Orison Of Nipples mostly.. i got exams tho, no gw for me :p [[User:Close Impact|'Close Impact']] ''talk'' 15:49, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :::: 20 mins of this hell left, then i can play gw :) [[User:Azulaarance|'Azula']] ''talk'' 15:51, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :::::job? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 15:52, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :::::: he has to whipe off his fat mom's ass :) [[User:Close Impact|'Close Impact']] ''talk'' 15:52, 11 June 2008 (EDT) .. no offence :::::::getting off my cousin's laptop, this movie's too good :D goodnight y'all, have sweet dreams about boxes :) [[User:Close Impact|'Close Impact']] ''talk'' 15:55, 11 June 2008 (EDT) No comments about mothers please... she not well :( and i'm on my wii my bro is on computer [[User:Azulaarance|'Azula']] ''talk'' 15:56, 11 June 2008 (EDT) : ;o [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 16:01, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::sorry bout that , will remember tht:p hope she gets well soon[[User:Close Impact|'Close Impact']] ''talk'' 16:02, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::: Thanks :D [[User:Azulaarance|'Azula']] ''talk'' 16:03, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Don't tell anyone, no one will be srs about it. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 16:11, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Dont people just suck ¬¬" [[User:Azulaarance|'Azula']] ''talk'' 16:16, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Possibly. --'Tiger' grrr!! 06:12, 12 June 2008 (EDT) TB Frvwfr2. Making a different 4 Ranger thing. ~~ 16:15, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :Nvm, mine wont work... Try to make one, and tell me its name... ~~ 16:17, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::Easy. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 16:19, 11 June 2008 (EDT) :::It works now... Try to get in Frv. ~~ 16:22, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Doing Quad War :p [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 16:22, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::::: no u :::::: ups. sign fail. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 16:54, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::: was too lazy to login , goodmorning! :p [[User:Close Impact|'Close Impact']] ''talk'' 05:26, 12 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::ups. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 05:52, 12 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::morning. --'Tiger' grrr!! 06:09, 12 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::tiger do you play gw? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 06:09, 12 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::I was, a year ago. --'Tiger' grrr!! 06:14, 12 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::: ;o Why do you then visit a site dedicated to making Guild Wars builds? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 06:19, 12 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::I had to quit then, now planning to return possibly will buy the game again. As for builds it is a matter of logic, it is not hard to see what works currently and what is being ran. --'Tiger' grrr!! 06:25, 12 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::But to know that you must have a basic comprehension of how the arenas work (which you probably got) but also how and what is being ran in the current meta, because in the end builds that can't cope with the meta are worthless. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 06:29, 12 June 2008 (EDT) LOL Meta - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 06:35, 12 June 2008 (EDT) :GoD contributed for ages purely based on theorycraft, Tiger can too if he wants. It doesn't fail any less than people who are just bad. - 06:35, 12 June 2008 (EDT) ::Look at history, multiple ECs made things messed. - 06:37, 12 June 2008 (EDT) :::The current meta is quite boring ;p [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 06:41, 12 June 2008 (EDT) ::::I honestly don't know if blockway was better or not... - 06:43, 12 June 2008 (EDT) :::::I'll tell you the truth: the meta always abuses boring combinations that, upon becoming meta, directly becomes considered as lame and therefore hated. The meta will always be hated and called lame, regardless of what it is. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 06:47, 12 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Metas are usually more about winning than playing a game. You can't really blame Rawr for being like they are. They consider themselves professionals or something and they have gotten results. - 06:49, 12 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::^. In every game. If you've played Type 1 M:TG in a competitive setting then you'll get some idea of just how gay truly competitive people can be. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 06:57, 12 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Well you need to be gay/lame in order to win; eurospikes are both and they win. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 07:09, 12 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::(EC)I have looked through this site policies and standards, I have not seen any mention of having a playable account to contribute but I beleive to shortly tell you about my gaming history. I have left little less than a year ago, when more information about gw:en became public, being a successful pve player It did not take me long to spot certain threats that gw:en would bring, beside of that I have finished the whole game including vanquishing, missions (Legendary Guardian), mapping and available grind all of that combined with nearly all of my close gaming friends leaving the game and rl issues made me quit playing this game. I was never a dedicated pvp player and never got beyond r7 hero, r3 gladi or any type of top pvp. --'Tiger' grrr!! 07:12, 12 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Did you say that you became r3 glad and r7 hero!? And sometimes I wonder if you aren't overestimating those policies, anyone can contribute here of course :) [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 07:14, 12 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::To me, it is better to overstimate rules to underestimate them or at least being aware of them, I will be happy to contribute to the site and yes, I deed say to become such. --'Tiger' grrr!! 07:23, 12 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::uuuh. I got 102 fame, but then I've only been actively playing HA for a few months. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 07:29, 12 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Dont worry, pvp is not about shaking your bambi, wolfie, tigger or phoenix, it is about your actual skill of playing this game, "strong man hands" as you like to call it is what makes you good. --'Tiger' grrr!! 07:32, 12 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::But finding group is shaking your bambi, wolfie, tiger or phoenix. True facts. 78 more fame till hawt bambi. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 07:34, 12 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::Indeed these days, unless you are going with friends or guild. --'Tiger' grrr!! 07:36, 12 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::randomway and sway works too. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 07:39, 12 June 2008 (EDT) <3 1 more fame. Rolled Sway with Randomway. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 07:53, 12 June 2008 (EDT) :Held Halls twice with scytheshit. <3 --71.229 07:54, 12 June 2008 (EDT) :: :( I've never held halls, fuckign Sway crap. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 07:55, 12 June 2008 (EDT) :::Randomway is love, Scytheshit is GO FUCKING DIE YOU FUCKING SACK OF CRAP! - 07:56, 12 June 2008 (EDT) :::ups -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 07:56, 12 June 2008 (EDT) ::::^ [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 07:57, 12 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Sneak into an r6+ group when everyone's asleep and play the signet mesmer. ez. :> ::::@Misery: We beat two Sway groups, an awesome new IWAY (they ganked blue for us, much love), and some hexway crap. In short, no u. --71.229 07:58, 12 June 2008 (EDT) :::::I joined a r10 guild to get my bambi tbh. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 07:59, 12 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Hawt. Randomway beat organized hex pressure. 2 fame. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 08:03, 12 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Now we killed Sway. 3 fame. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 08:06, 12 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Are you going to do this for every single match? -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 08:07, 12 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::I hope so. If he stops, I'm going to have to go to bed. --71.229 08:08, 12 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::I can keep you updated on my PvE exploits if you want. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 08:09, 12 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::stupid monk with 2 heroes raged, then we were 5 people against Hway and still scored kills. Resign spike. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 08:10, 12 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::RSS feed pls. --71.229 08:11, 12 June 2008 (EDT) 72 more fame till bambi. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 08:21, 12 June 2008 (EDT) :Never underestimate power of random. --'Tiger' grrr!! 08:40, 12 June 2008 (EDT) ::Randomway>Sway tbh. Got 1 fame with Sway now :D [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 08:42, 12 June 2008 (EDT) :::Congrats, keep it going. --'Tiger' grrr!! 08:46, 12 June 2008 (EDT) ::::71 to go ;o [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 08:47, 12 June 2008 (EDT) Stupid R/D can't even run Sway properly O.o [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 08:55, 12 June 2008 (EDT) :Stupidity happens to occur were you dont expect it to occur. --'Tiger' grrr!! 08:57, 12 June 2008 (EDT) ::It's just stay on the target you're assigned to (1-8 2-7 3-6) and smash your buttons! How can you screw it up :'( [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 08:59, 12 June 2008 (EDT) :::Read my above comment, It should be relevant. --'Tiger' grrr!! 09:14, 12 June 2008 (EDT) ::::But it's impossible to screw it up! No matter how stupid you are ;o [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 09:55, 12 June 2008 (EDT) :::::You know, I always used to think that about barrier bonders. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 10:01, 12 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::^ - 10:03, 12 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Well at least they use to have an elite slot then. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 10:02, 12 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::I see. --'Tiger' grrr!! 11:22, 12 June 2008 (EDT) Commy Cube image:Commy Cube.jpg No comment needed. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 15:47, 12 June 2008 (EDT) :Except maybe a clear tag :') [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 16:08, 12 June 2008 (EDT) ::Call it Communist Cube, imo. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 16:09, 12 June 2008 (EDT) :::or Cummunist Cube. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 16:24, 12 June 2008 (EDT) ::::or just Red and Yellow cube. --'Tiger' grrr!! 16:27, 12 June 2008 (EDT) :::::... Communists are more than red and yellow! They are communistic! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 16:32, 12 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::CumCube! Cute! [[User:Close Impact|'Close Impact']] ''talk'' 16:34, 12 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::CumCube = PornoCube... TBH. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 16:47, 12 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Who needs pron when you got Companion, and now Commy, Cube? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 16:50, 12 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::: this is the cumcube, cumcube i say! [[User:Close Impact|'Close Impact']] ''talk'' 16:38, 13 June 2008 (EDT) Terrible failure Taken just recently, after the update. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 13:42, 13 June 2008 (EDT) :Were you in a PvP area? - 13:44, 13 June 2008 (EDT) :: I didn't know Godliest could fail this badly :< /FrosTalk\ 13:46, 13 June 2008 (EDT) :You've got a lot to learn. Godliest is top 5 most failsome people I've played with, easily. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 13:47, 13 June 2008 (EDT) :Ahhh, i see, Failure excused :P /FrosTalk\ 13:48, 13 June 2008 (EDT) ::Ups. - 13:50, 13 June 2008 (EDT) :::only top 5 :'( [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 14:04, 13 June 2008 (EDT) ::::He's the number one in my lis with being bad with skillbars tbh. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 04:56, 23 June 2008 (EDT) wasnt looking come back on if you want —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 16:29, 13 June 2008 (EDT) :Nah, just wondering if you were on. Trying to run Golem Festival with MKOD, misery's guild :p [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 16:32, 13 June 2008 (EDT) ::Gl getting someone who can call o.o —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 16:33, 13 June 2008 (EDT) :::Think Misery's calling ;o Gonna fail epicly but still :p [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 16:34, 13 June 2008 (EDT) ::::lol; gfg. Also, get msn. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 16:35, 13 June 2008 (EDT) :::::^,, rawr, mail adress? ;D [[User:Close Impact|'Close Impact']] ''talk'' 16:39, 13 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::awaltaz@msn.com —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 16:40, 13 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::martin_barksten@hotmail.com now you know my name too ;o [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 16:42, 13 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Martin the sexual swede?!?!?!?!!!?!?!?! —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 16:45, 13 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Martin The Sexual Viking? ;o [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 16:45, 13 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::http://youtube.com/watch?v=7zThk6-Gk24 —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 16:55, 13 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::It was only a little bit the callers fault. - 18:41, 13 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Actually yes. Terribly bad spike too. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 18:43, 13 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::ups -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 18:44, 13 June 2008 (EDT) obaby prof=W/Me ins=12 ham=12BackbreakerSignetDrainPhantomDelusionsHexof HumilityChanneling/build Very brave build for RA. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 18:46, 13 June 2008 (EDT) :: use 16 hammer mastery, you'll hit harder xO [[User:Close Impact|'Close']] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']]''talk'' 06:31, 14 June 2008 (EDT) :::Nah. You must have radiant insignias on everything ;o [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 08:12, 14 June 2008 (EDT) ::::wow this is prawnsome :D --Ebony Darksword 15:47, 14 June 2008 (EDT) actually your prawnsome :D :D :D :D WINN!!!!!! --Ebony Darksword 15:54, 14 June 2008 (EDT) :You're wrong. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 15:56, 14 June 2008 (EDT) ::Someprawn? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 15:57, 14 June 2008 (EDT) :::Be more random? Kk. [[User:Display|''' ≈Display']] 19px lolcat 15:57, 14 June 2008 (EDT) ::::mmmmm prawn ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 15:57, 14 June 2008 (EDT) :::::''pwnsome I assume. --'Tiger' grrr!! 16:19, 14 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Pwnsome became prawnsome; like love->luv->wuv. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 16:29, 14 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Like, Faggot -> Fag -> Godliest? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 16:31, 14 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Ha ha ha. --'Tiger' grrr!! 16:32, 14 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::i lol'd irl. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 16:33, 14 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::^ [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 16:39, 14 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::^ -- Come visit 18:40, 14 June 2008 (EDT) wuut my user and talk page link to you via headerbar thingy..does this please? |Intemet Internet| 12:08, 15 June 2008 (EDT) : ;o Very hawt. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 14:02, 15 June 2008 (EDT)